Doom (status)
.]] '''Doom' , also known as Death Sentence, Condemned, or Count, is a status ailment that appears in most titles in the series. It places a counter over the target's head, and when it reaches zero, the target dies. In some games the speed at which the counter drops to zero depends on the target's speed. The status is most commonly applied by the spell or ability of the same name. Commonly, the only way for a party member to be rid of Doom is to either die or win the battle before the counter hits zero. Targets immune to Instant Death are usually immune to this status ailment. Doom can commonly be learned as Blue Magic and is often automatically inflicted by the Cursed Ring. Exactly how long the Doom timer lasts varies, but in many games it lasts 60 seconds. In games whose battle system are based on rounds rather than real time, Doom commonly has the target die after three rounds. A similar status condition is Gradual Petrify. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Doom can only be applied to the party, and through the spell of the same name. The enemy Ahriman and the boss Plague Horror are the only ones to have access to this ability. The counter will always start at 10, and if a character under Doom is hit with the Doom spell again, the counter will reset back to 10. Haste and Slow have absolutely no effect on Doom, except in as much as they allow the player to take more or fewer actions before the countdown reaches 0. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Doom spell is the only method of applying the status to enemies or allies, and is used by the enemies Ahriman, Blood Eye, Curse Dragon, and Dark Knight. Final Fantasy V The Doom status can only be applied either through the Blue Magic spell and Oracle ability Doom, the enemy ability Grand Cross, or through the accessory Cursed Ring. It cannot be removed from the player and starts the counter at 30 seconds, 15 seconds for characters with Haste. Final Fantasy VI Doom is commonly applied through the Lore spell of the same name, though various other means can be applied to characters. If the value for the formula is ever less than 20, the timer will always be set to 20. The timer will decrease by one every two seconds. The timer for Doom varies each use, as shown in the following formula: : Timer = 79 - a random number from level to ((2 * level) - 1) If the doomed character uses Jump, the countdown ends while they are in the air, and the battle ends before the Jump attack is performed, it will result in the 0 HP Character Bug. Final Fantasy VII Doom is applied only through the Enemy Skill Death Sentence, which will automatically set the timer to 60 seconds (30 if the target is in Haste). The accessory Cursed Ring also applies Doom to the character equipped with it, and will not reset itself if the character is KOed and then revived. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a rare status, only inflicted through the use of the Doom ability learned by Shiva, and lasts for around 16 seconds, despite the timer starting at 5. Final Fantasy IX Doom's countdown starts at 10, and kills the target when it hits zero. Stop will halt the countdown. If Zidane is condemned and the player uses Flee the moment he is going to die from it, he'll still use the ability even though he is KO, sending the other members to safety. Final Fantasy X Doom can only be applied to either character or enemies through the spell of the same name. For player characters, only Kimahri can learn it as a Ronso Rage. The counter will decrement by one whenever it is the victim's turn. For the player party members, the counter will always start at 5, however, the starting figure differs for enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 The Doom spell is available for Dark Knight dressphere. Both the spell Doom and the enemy abilities Harbinger (used by Lucil), and Tick Tick Boom! (used by Volcano), can inflict the status. The counter will always start at 10. Final Fantasy XI When a player or monster is Doomed, they receive a counter that counts down from 10 down to 0; at zero, they die. Except in the case of certain Yagudo Notorious Monsters in Dynamis, Doom does not wear off automatically when the monster inflicting it was killed. Doom is considered to be a special form of Curse and has a chance of being removed via effects that remove the Curse status such as the Cursna spell or Holy Water; however, the chance is rather low, so it may take multiple tries and a little luck to remove the Doom before the timer ends. The chance of Doom being removed by Cursna is influenced by the caster's Healing Magic Magic Skill, any items with the ability 'Enhances "Cursna"' that the caster has equipped (Ephedra Ring, Haoma's Ring, Malison Medallion, Debilis Medallion, Hieros Mittens), and any items with the 'Enhances effect of "Cursna" received' ability that the target is wearing (Saida Ring, Eshmun's Ring). Hallowed Water, an form of Holy Water enhanced with anima, has a higher chance to remove Doom than Holy Water, but is rarely made or used by players due to the expense. Ordinary Holy Water may be given a higher chance to remove Doom by equipping an item with the ability 'Enhances "Holy Water" Effect' (Blenmot's Ring, Blenmot's Ring +1). In ''Abyssea, it is possible to prevent Doom entirely by acquiring and using the Temporary Item Doom Screen, which is 100% effective and lasts for 2 minutes. The Doom status may be inflicted by certain monsters, most commonly by a TP-based attack. Monsters that may inflict Doom are: *Taurus family: **Mortal Ray (gaze attack) **Certain NMs: Chthonian Ray, Apocalyptic Ray *Vampyr family: Eternal Damnation (gaze attack) *Lamia family: **Certain NMs: Grim Reaper **Lamia No.3: additional effect from her melee attacks. *Yagudo family: **NMs in Dynamis: Doom **Crystal War era: Dark Invocation **Dee Xalmo the Grim: additional effect from his melee attacks. *Certain Mandragora-family, Adenium-subfamily NMs: Fatal Scream *Shinryu: Supernova *Certain Naraka family NMs: Yama's Judgement, which inflicts a special form of Doom whose doom counter starts at 5 instead of 10. The Tarutaru general Zolku-Azolku may use a unique Weapon Skill, Death Knell, when at HP Critical HP and fighting in Campaign. Death Knell inflicts Doom on monsters in an area effect and may kill even mighty Beastmen generals. Blue Mages may also learn Mortal Ray; however, the ability is severely weakened compared to when monsters use it. It will take 60 seconds to kill a monster, has a high chance of resist, and seems to wear off if the caster moves more than 10 yalms away. The spell is primarily seen as a toy, or something to set to gain the Dual Wield trait. ''Final Fantasy XII The Doom status can be inflicted by the Time Magick Countdown, Doom Mace weapon, and can also be used by enemies. When afflicted, the unit will be killed after 10 seconds, unless cured by a Remedy if the user has learned Remedy Lore 3. Stop halts the countdown and Doom and Petrify cannot coexist on the same character; which ever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. Final Fantasy XIII In a battle against an Eidolon, Doom is cast on the player at the beginning of the fight. The timer is set to 1800 on normal battle speed, and 3214 on slow battle speed, and decreases about 10 every second. Some bosses will also inflict it on the party leader, if the player takes over 20 minutes to defeat them. There is no way to prevent Doom or remove it after it has been inflicted: even summoning an Eidolon will only temporarily halt it while the Eidolon is present, and the countdown continues when it is dismissed. Doom is also cast by Orphan's final form, but allows the player more time, the timer starting at 4800. Either way, the game ends once the timer reach zero. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Doom is applied by only two powerful enemies: Long Gui, which targets the party leader, and Gorgyra, which targets the whole party. It remains much the same as the Doom from ''Final Fantasy XIII, but with the changes made to the battle system the player is able to avert Game Over by following a simple exploit. If the party leader dies before Doom triggers, Doom will be dispelled. If the player thereafter revives it, the party leader will survive Doom and the game will not end. This could not work in Final Fantasy XIII due to the party leader being the only one affected, and the game ending whenever the party leader died. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Doom can be inflicted by various abilities, including those learned from the regular job classes such as Monk and Orator. Some bosses and monsters can doom the target as well. When doomed, a red counting bubble starting at three will appear upon the unit, same counter that appears when the unit is KOed; the unit will be KOed when reached the fourth active turn. Doom status can be negated by Reraise or equipment which protects from instant death when the doom counter reaches zero. Chocobo's Choco Esuna and White Staff can remove it. When the remaining unit of one side is doomed, the battle will be immediately ended when the counter reaches 1 rather than waiting for the unit's defeated moment or the death scream. It should be noted that the game's A.I. will ignore the doomed enemy completely, as if transparent. That means when all of the allies are doomed, the enemy will do nothing or run away. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Like its predecessor, Doom can be inflicted by various abilities. moogle Gadgeteers can learn the ability Black Ingot from the Death Claws, and it costs 200 AP to master; it will cause the Doom status on either all allies, or all enemies, depending on the coin flip. Snipers also have an ability that allows them to inflict Doom, Death Sickle, learned from the Hades Bow, that costs 300 AP to master. The last ability the player can use to inflict Doom is the Assassin attack Nightmare, which can cause the target to sleep and/or cause Doom; it can be learned from the Kikuichimonji and costs 300 AP to master. When under the Doom status a counter will appear over the target's head, similar to when a Zombie or Vampire is killed. When the countdown ends the Grim Reaper appears and lighter colored silhouette of the character, presumably his or her soul, and is split apart, KOing the unit. The Ahriman ability/Blue Magic spell Roulette, and the Alchemist attack Death have the same animation as Doom, except it is possible for these attacks to miss causing the "soul" to return to the unit's body. Doom can be prevented by wearing armor and accessories that protect against it, including: Barrette, Ribbon, Judo Uniform, Wygar, Mistle Robe, Sacri Shield, Fortune Ring, and Angel Ring. There are two ways to get rid of Doom: one can either cast Esuna or hit the unit with the White Rod. Zombies and Vampires will be healed if Doom, or either of the "Grim Reaper Deaths" mentioned above, are cast on them. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. The Master Monk has a chance of causing Doom (along with damage) when it uses its Lifebane ability, as well as the Blue Magic spell Doom. The Fencer can inflict this status ailment with her ability Checkmate. The Tinker can use his technique Black Ingot to inflict Doom to either enemies or allies. The Scion Zalera is also capable of inflicting both Doom and Sleep on all enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Category:Status Effects